Academia: The lost canvas
by alonesempai
Summary: Esta es una loca historia con los personajes de saint seiya TLC. Va relatando la vida colegial de unos cuantos personajes, sus tristezas, sus alegrías. Espero que sea de su agrado (ya que no tengo mucho que explicar) Disfruten!


Academia: The lost canvas

Esta es una loca historia con los personajes de saint seiya TLC. Va relatando la vida colegial de unos cuantos personajes, sus tristezas, sus alegrías en fin….Espero que sea de su agrado (ya que no tengo mucho que explicar)

Disfruten!

_Nunca olvidare la primera vez que sentí como mi corazón palpitaba con una gran aceleración. Fue cuando la conocí a ella….aunque…la primera vez que la vi estaba llorando. Sentí como si necesitara protección y yo se la dará….siempre a mi lado._

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Hermano!... vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela- abro los ojos, aunque poco a poco, sin querer despegarme de las cobijas de mi cama y la veo a ella…mi hermana Sasha, haciendo pucheros tan tiernamente.

-ya voy, ya voy, no te enojes Sasha- le digo mientras me voy levantando de mi cama.

Me siento en un costado de la cama y veo el reloj, 6:00a.m. Veo a Sasha y yo también hago pucheros -todavía es temprano Sasha, entramos a la escuela a las 7:30a.m, que exagerada eres-

-nunca es tarde para empezar la semana puntal, además siempre pasa el tiempo muy rápido ¿no?- me guiña el ojo y me sonríe –bueno ya me voy para que te des un baño y te cambies, te espero abajo para desayunar, bye~- sale y cierra la puerta.

Doy un suspiro y me meto a la ducha.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-ves te lo dije, te dije que pasa el tiempo muy rápido, ahora tenemos que correr para llegar a la escuela- me dice tratando de sostener su bolsa para que no se le caiga mientras corre

-ya te creo, me pregunto cómo se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido-

_Hace unos cuantos minutos:_

_Al llegar al comedor ve su desayuno en la mesa pero no ve a su hermana, oye que la televisión esta prendida y la ve, desayunando tranquilamente, en el suelo, muy cerca de la televisión, con cara muy melosa y sonrojada, dando pequeñas risitas de felicidad, esta su hermana._

_El se acerca y toma asiento en uno de los elegantes sillones de la sala y desayuna también observando lo que ve su hermana_

-no puedo creer que me embobe con tus programas, Sasha- le digo muy apenado

-ves te lo dije…. ¡es emocionante!~- se ríe.

Al fin llegamos a la escuela, la gran Academia: The Lost Canvas. Me despido de Sasha y me dirijo a mi salón.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Las clases pasan rápidamente y suena el timbre. Es hora de ir a mi club de pintura. Me levanto de mi asiento y guardo mis cosas.

-Alone~ - es tan fácil adivinar de quién es esa alegre voz

-hola Tenma- le sonrió y él lo imita. Tenma es mi mejor amigo, incluso de la infancia, los dos somos como hermanos. Aunque hay un pequeño detalle con él y ese es…..

- oye Alone como veo que vas a tu club, me puedes decir ¿a que ahora sale Sasha de su club?- me dice tranquilamente aunque la verdad no lo está.

– claro pero…. ¿para qué quieres saber a qué hora sale Sasha de su club?- le pregunto y él se pone colorado.

-no por nada, solo que un amigo tiene que saber a qué hora salen sus amigos ¿no?- me dice sonriendo, yo le digo y él se va corriendo a su club de tenis.

¡Qué tonta mentira es esa! Pero bueno, es lo que hace una persona enamorada….creo.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Camino por la ciudad, ya casi está desapareciendo el sol.

La clases del club fueron interesantes hoy, lo bueno que tuve que pintar que es lo que más me gusta, lo malo es que todas la chicas de mi club no dejaban de preguntarme cosas absurdas como ¿Qué dibujas?, ¿Qué color debo ponerle?, Oye, sabes me gusta como dibujas, entre otras palabras más, ya casi estaba a mi limite pero me salvo la maestra, ya que dio la orden de que se retirasen.

Me detengo en un pequeño parque de la ciudad y me siento en una de sus bancas, alejadas del todo el mundo y sin ser molestado me pongo a leer.

Cuando me detengo de mi lectura veo el reloj….las 9:00p.m….ya está completamente obscuro. Guardo mi libro y me paro pero cuando lo hago observo a una pareja de enamorados ¿discutiendo?...no es mi problema….doy un suspiro y me pongo en rumbo hacia mi casa. Paso por esa pareja y sigue discutiendo, me preocupa como empiezan a subir la voz, me gustaría meterme para que se tranquilizaran, ¿así son las personas que se enamoran?...si es así no me gustaría caer en los hilos del amor.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Mi hogar está un poco lejos de la escuela, nunca se me ha ocurrido contar el tiempo que hago de mi casa a ella, siento que….

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar con un ritmo muy acelerado, veo a alguien llorando, no, a ella llorando, desconsoladamente, sola sin más que la poca luz del pequeño parque haciéndole compañía, su voz está llena de ira, de dolor….parece que en cualquier momento ella se quebrara por una que otra gota de agua que sale de sus ojos cerrados….no puedo dejar de verla, siento como si un hechizo fuera lanzado hacia mí para que no la dejara de observarla. Ella abre los ojos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, ve al frente percatándose de que alguien la observa y luego hacia la dirección en donde yo estoy parado.

Parece como si el tiempo se fuera detenido, pues, al fin puede observarla detenidamente. Ojos obscuros al igual que su largo cabello lacio, su piel pálida y fina, es a lo que se llama ¿persona hermosa?...sus ojos están algo rojos e hinchados, de seguro estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo y…

Es como si aquella magia se hubiera esfumado, volví a la realidad, ella se había esfumado.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Llegue a mi casa, oigo el televisor prendido, me dirijo hacia este, veo a mi linda hermana sentada en el sillón junto a mi amigo Tenma, ellos dos parecen pasársela muy bien….no me gustaría incomodarlos, por eso me dirijo a mi cuarto con mucha precaución para no llegar a ser mucho ruido.

Me acuesto en mi cama, no dejo de recordar su cara, es la primera vez que recuerdo a una persona tan constantemente, con solo recordarla siento mis mejillas rojas, como si de fiebre se tratasen.

Decido ponerme a cambiarme de ropa y colgarla, luego hacer mi tarea que me asignaron terminar los maestros como perfecto de la academia. Al terminar me tomo una ducha y me pongo mi pijama, mi estomago comienza a sonar, no he comido nada desde que salí al receso en la academia, bajo con cuidado y veo como mi hermana se despide de Tenma, parecen unas personas muy enamoradas de la otra, solo espero que no se vayan a lastimar, ya que los dos son muy importantes para mí. Decido ignorarlos para continuar con mi camino en busca de algo en que comer.

Al acabar mi comida-cena me subo a mi cuarto para meterme a las cobijas, apago la luz de mi habitación y caigo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Todos los días es la misma rutina, pararme, bañarme, desayunar, correr para no llegar tarde a la academia, poner atención en las clases, oír como tocan el timbre ir a almorzar junto con mis amigos y hermana.

Pero nunca pensar en que tu destino te traerá algo muy emocionante a tu puerta….jamás lo creería.

Cuando termina le día de hoy en la academia, nunca pensé que el director me llamara a mí, le digo a su subordinado que le diga que en unos minutos iré a donde me llama, por eso cuando se retira guardo mis cosas que ocupe hoy, me despido de mis amigos, le informo a Tenma que acompañe a mi hermana a la casa lo cual él contesta que si alegremente y me dirijo a la sala del director para poder hablar con él.

Llegando a la sala del director, lo veo de nuevo, pienso que la primera vez que lo viera fuera hoy, parece muy joven para ser director, tiene el cabello obscuro, unos ojos verdes y una piel tan pálida que me resulta familiar, pero no me puedo acordar en donde la he visto.

-Alone, quisiera que me hicieras el favor de ayudar a mi hermana a conocer esta escuela y todo lo que hay que hacer en ella, también que la ayudaras a ponerse al corriente, si no es mucho pedir- me voltea a ver un poco serio

-sería un honor en que el mismo director me lo pide directamente, pero no entiendo….¿por qué me ha escogido a mí en vez de uno de sus subordinados?-le digo de manera amable

-fácil, porque tú eres un buen alumno en todo lo que te propones hacer y además de ser el primero en tu clase y ser un perfecto de la escuela, eres muy amable, sin duda, tú serás quien la ayude mucho- me sonríe tan cálidamente y yo le regreso la sonrisa

-muchas gracias, por sus halagos, y dígame a quien debo de ayudar- le dio muy decidido

-a ella- me dice señalando en una puerta –hermana, me harías el favor de salir de ahí-

-claro hermano- veo como una persona sale de ahí, ella….ella es –tu eres…- eso es lo único que sale de boca en ese momento.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Bye


End file.
